


(20 Days Of Chub) Inches

by justanotherbellyfan



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Belly Kink, M/M, Stuffing, Teasing, Weight Gain, bhm, chubby allan, measuring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:16:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbellyfan/pseuds/justanotherbellyfan
Summary: Day 14 is measuring or numbers. Lavi sees that Allan put on some weight and decides to find out exactly how much.Request from ben4kevin.





	(20 Days Of Chub) Inches

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ben4kevin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ben4kevin/gifts).



"How did you get so big?" Lavi asked.

Allan blushed and scratched his head. "I well. I'm not sure exactly." 

"Does it have anything to do with that pile of empty plates?" Lavi asked.

"It could." Allan patted his belly. For the time being it was still pretty small with only a slight indication of the gorging he'd been doing. 

"Yeesh just how big are you anyways?" Lavi wondered out loud.

"I'm not sure." Allan answered again.

"I guess we'll find out." Lavi disappeared from the kitchen and came back a minute later with a measuring tape. He wrapped it around Allan's middle where the bulge was most impressive. "35 inches you butterball." He childishly slapped Allan's tummy causing it to quiver a tad. "You really like your sweets don't you?" He pointed to a nearly empty box of cookies and a tub of cupcakes that was already half eaten.

"Yeah sweets are good." Allan was blushing again. And before he knew it he was eating another cupcake thanks to Lavi. He wasn't opposed to it but he was caught off guard. This gave Lavi time to feed him a second cupcake. That time it was a chocolate one. "What are you doing?" Allan only had enough time to ask that before he was eating another cupcake. He made an mmph sound as he quickly swallowed it down.

"I just thought you might want help finishing those cupcakes." Lavi shrugged. He fed him another. And after that one more. He did so until all of the cupcakes were out of the tub and in Allan's puffy gut. Feeling bloated already Allan took a seat. He couldn't miss the way his stomach seemed to rest on his lap. Next Lavi helped him scarf down a few chocolate chip cookies from the unfinished box. By the time it was empty the buttons on his shirt were strained to the point of showing a bit of the belly beneath. That was when Lavi came back with the measuring tape. He wrapped it around Allan's middle at the belly button. "We're already up to 38 inches."

"38?" Allan asked. That was getting to be too much. But apparently not for Lavi who came back from the pantry with a large marble cake and a key lime pie.

"Oh no." Allan winced.

Lavi winked as he fed Allan his first forkful of cake. Though he felt super stuffed he savored the sweet and creamy taste. The flavor was so enticing that he didn't try to resist. Especially not with the rich chocolate icing. He ate bite after bite until nothing was left of the cake but the crumbs. His belly proudly showed his gluttonous display. Allan noticed that one button was missing from his shirt. And as expected Lavi took ou the measuring tape. Allan didn't want to know. But Lavi shared anyways. "You're up to 43 inches you tub of lard." He patted Allan's plump gut affectionately. Even though he was embarrassed his mouth watered at the sight and smell of the key lime pie. Eager for the results Lavi had Allan scarf it down as fast as possible. Even though Allan had no more the pie made room for itself. It pushed his belly out further into his lap and put a split on his pants. "Oof I'm so stuffed." Allan muttered.

"You look stuffed." Lavi agreed. "So what do you say we have one last look and find out just how stuffed you are." Before Allan could say no Lavi whipped out the measuring tape and pulled it around Allan's sagging waistline. "46 inches is your total." Lavi stroked the chub under his fingers. Allan was 11 inches bigger then he started out and he felt every one of those inches.


End file.
